Rise of The Phantom Kinght
by PhantomWorks- Stories division
Summary: In the galaxy's darkest hour a group of misfit outcasts must go on a quest to find the truth behind a legendary hero. Disclaimer; If you know it,I don't own it!
1. Chapter 1the legend of The Phantom Knigt

**Hello guys. This story is a bit different to normal. In this story Danny is from about the year 1010. In this his story is part Hiccup's from HTTYD 1 and part made up. The cover is Danny's armoury when he awakens, he will get new weapons and gear when his powers update to the modern era.**

**Also Danny's armour is based off of Hiccup's from HTTYD 2 but with some changes. The armour is now almost fully black with some white detailing and his symbol on the chest, central to the front flap (If you've seen the film you know that Hiccup's armour opens up on the chest to store a note book and there is a flap that comes away that, when in place makes up most of the chest. That's the one I'm talking about). Also he has reflective green lenses in the eye sockets and metal plating inside the armour, but a soft inside to make it more comfortable. It will not have wings but will have a leg sheathe for Danny's sword, crossed sheaths for his katanas, his quiver (Able to magically craft Danny's mystical exploding arrows) and an attachment point for his shield. His Dagger will be sheathed on his forearm like Hiccup's. As the previous paragraph suggests the armour, and weapons will upgrade based on the technology around Danny.**

**The story takes place in an alternate 2014.**

_**Chapter 1 the legend of The Phantom Knight**_

The story was old, nearly a thousand years old. It went:

"_Years ago this world was ruled by chaos and fear, monsters and demons wreaked havoc on innocent civilians._

_But then something changed, a man was chosen by the gods to become our saviour; he was given powers greater that the god's themselves but he never used them to dominate. Instead he used them to protect and with his companion, a mighty night fury called Skyfire, he became The Phantom Knight and he delivered this world from the collapse that was imminent._

_But one day he fell, an alliance of his greatest foes overpowered him and trapped him in his blade. But he had inspired the people and they rose to drive these demons back to their underworld. But the sword, trapping the knight, his steed and a plethora of night fury eggs, had vanished._

_Legend has it that the sword travelled to an underground cavern where it crafted a temple to the mighty hero. The man who never gave in no matter what, the compassionate soul that tried to see the good in everything. And legend says that only those pure in soul could find this temple and be presented with power nearly on par with the night. But for this power, and the night fury companion it provides, you must free The Phantom Knight by removing the sword from the pedestal it is embedded in. And this can only be done by the one whose soul connects to the knight's._

_Legend also states that in our world's darkest hour the ones destined to find this temple will be drawn to the temple they re destined to find and The Phantom Knight will rise again."_

This story, once a mighty epic has become little more than a humble tale told to comfort children in their sleep, fitting for a humble man whose greatest joy was to comfort and bring joy to children he encountered. Some children would not reject the tale as they grew up and some would even grow up worshiping the knight.

Now those who worshipped the knight were praying for his return. The dark Phantom, a legendary evil, has risen to lead the demons, ghosts and monsters to rule over the galaxy and the crucial tipping point of the war was the earth. Heroes like the Avengers, the X-men and the guardians of the galaxy fought on the front lines but slowly the desperately held line is getting closer to the earth, closer to making it just another light to go out in the sky.

It would not however be those heroes, or the soldiers and other warriors who were preparing for war that would save everything but a group of outcast misfits who would learn the truth behind the legend, the story of compassion and friendship which, a thousand years prior, had led 2 misfits to become legends.

* * *

**And so ends the fist chapter, if you have been to my profile you know that the dark Phantom is my reimagining of Dan as a monster forged from the darkness in the world throughout time.**

**Next chapter we will meet the intrepid heroes we will follow out of the safety of the strongholds and down into a mad world on their quest to find The Phantom Knight. **

**As with watching Avengers assemble, this profile's first story, Danny will be a major off screen presence but he won't appear in person for quite some time. In this case it should be a longer time cause the journey will be quite a long one. Probably.**


	2. Chapter 2 the outcast heroes

**And now onto our intrepid young heroes. This chapter will be sort of setting up and preparing for the journey that will lead us to Danny (Yes Danny is the knight). Anyway this will be quite interesting because we will have sort of 3 acts, the first act is the gang's quest for Danny, then comes their adjustment to their new Powers and finally comes the battle between the gang and the dark Phantom's elite.**

_**Chapter 2 the outcast heroes.**_

Peter Parker was depressed, depressed and angry. He had been sidelined! After everything he had lost he and his clone/girlfriend had been sidelined!

You see before the dark rise Peter was known as the amazing Spider Man, a superhero in what was New York but was now the final stronghold. Like many teens he and his clone, Jessica Drew, had been placed in the former Stark tower, now known as the refuge, where many orphans went, for that is what many of them were now, orphans or soon to be orphans whose parents were in the army. And almost everyone is in the army.

Having been put together Peter and Jess became closer friends and then went one step more than that.

Jessica was the incredible Spider Woman, cloned as a CIA attempt to have their own Spider Man, this wound up putting new hero out there with nothing. She became closer to her original after a demon killed Peter's aunt May and his girlfriend Mary Jane.

They had tried to join the Avengers in the battle against the dark wave but they were cast out, ordered to stand down immediately, alongside Johnny storm-the human torch, Laura Kinney- talon, Kitty Pryde- Shadowcat, and Kurt Wagner Nightcrawler. The spiders, Johnny, Kitty and Kurt were told they were too immature while Laura was called too unstable, and more of a threat to them than their foes.

"Bull***." Peter muttered bitterly. "Those idiots joining the army are way more immature and unstable than any of us."

"Tell me about it. It's because we have refused to play by their rules in the past, they don't trust us." Another friend of theirs, Dave Lizewski, as always accompanied by his partner Mindy Macready, formerly Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl.

"No kidding. Welcome to the outcast suit." Jess said, waving her arms around.

Sat with them were several people from Hollywood arts, abandoned for not giving up on their friends, Beck Oliver, André Harris and Tori Vega, along with said friends; Goth Jade west, geek Robbie Shapiro and freak Cat Valentine. There was also the scrawny clumsy nerd Hiccup Haddock, the rebel Merida Dunbroch, naive Rapunzel Corona, thief Eugene Fitzherbert, prankster Jack Frost, his sister and wars, Jill and Jamie Benet (Yes Jack, Jill and Jaime), antisocial Elsa winters and her sister Anna and her boyfriend Kristoff and science couple Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons.

Looking over at them Hiccup stood up and walked towards them.

"So, we goanna talk about the thing?" he asked. "Or are we goanna keep ignoring it?"

The thing, as Hiccup put it was a sensation the group had been feeling, a tug towards the north. Somewhere in Canada there was something that was calling to them.

Peter sighed as he motioned for the others to come over to the table.

"What are we going to do?" he asked wearily.

"We need to find out what it is that's calling to us." Robbie said.

"But what is it?" Peter said. "All we know is that it is a pulling sensation towards Canada and no one else has this feeling, anywhere that we've asked."

"I know more." Cat said causing the others to look at her. "I hear a voice, softly spoken and male, he says 'I need you' and 'come find me'."

"But why is it singling out you?" Mindy asked. Cat shrugged.

"Don't know but we need to go there."

"Agreed." Johnny said. "But how?"

"The main streets and elevators are heavily guarded but the back alleys and service stairwells aren't. The shield is one way so we can leave all we want but once we do there's no going back. I say we wait till midnight, pack what we need into our rucksacks and then run out of here at midnight. We will need to time our street crossings carefully." Jack said, "If we get caught then it's all over. We need to go and we need to go now."

"Why so urgent?" Eugene asked. "I mean I understand that we need to move fast but why now?"

"I have a hunch that this links to the legend."

"The legend?" Elsa asked confused.

"Of The Phantom Knight. It is exactly as prophesied." Jack said.

"Seriously? I mean we all believe in the legend but that it would choose _us _people no one wants? Really?" Hiccup said incredulously.

"Well whether it is the Phantom knight or not I feel that whatever it is we will find, it is big and important." Laura said.

"So it's agreed, we leave at 11:30 tonight. Let's get ready." Peter said, closing the matter.

* * *

**And that's chapter 2. Here we see the gang that will free Danny and fight the dark wave. See you next chapter to see the escape.**


End file.
